warehouse_13_ideas_and_infofandomcom-20200214-history
The Personal Room Lounge
Basics It consists of several rooms that have a infinite space, each of which develops a base design and adapts to the owner's mind. Mikayla Mikayla heart came up with a room completely made with the tune & tone of music. It will play songs that she likes that matches her mood at that time. Also It has every song ever created on a infinite playlist. Additionally It has a piano that can play any song by itself. Talon Talon's heart created a meditation room that will only allow him inside. If you try to get inside, it will put your mind In a deep freeze. This effect will not activate if you are invited. Also there are ancient egyptian writings on the wall everywhere. Alex Alex's heart made a room completely from a cats imagination. The room also came with two pet cats that she got to name himself. Also the room gives her extra mind & thinking power. Mr. Crenshaw Mr. Crenshaw room comes from a part of his heart that is attached to books. It Is filled with his favorite book titles and has an imaginary plant setting In the background. Tyler Rivera Tyler's room has the contents of skeetball, a pool table, a flat screen T.V., & PS2, PS3, PS4, Atari, GameCube, Wii, and Wii U lastly an unlimited supply of games of his favorite games. Deena Deena's room includes all leopard print & detail because while she may seem knowledgable and the voice of reason. Corey Corey's room Is an iconic 1980's & history themed room with the them of some furniture being from each century. Also on his T.V., he can watch events that happened within that time period. Also he has a giant fish tank with some of the most exotic & undiscovered breeds. Mick Mick's room consists of furniture that had taken place In history. Also It has copies of every document written In history. His love of history brought this room to life & gave It reason. It changes Its theme & setting In history every week. Also It color is always black & white because he rooms them. Kat Kat's room Is based on her love of mythology, particular that of Greek & Roman, but also but other than that organization. The lighting In his room changes color based on hers mood at that time. The chandelier In the room Is also a artifact. The chandelier in the room is also a artifact. Chrisette Chrisette room is underwater themed, as she loves the ocean, especially shown with the television screen disguised as a window. With hints of futuristic designs, it reflects her interests and personality almost exactly. She Is a diva so her room must fit her attitude. Audry Audry who Is a very influential being In the warehouse Is a dignitary things In distorted ways. She being a fan of the distortion technique loves 50's style that Is why her room Is the way It Is.The poster causes ghosts to appear some of the most famous ghosts to show up are Elvis, Ava Gardener, Marilyn Monroe, & other famous figures from time to time. Mark Mark a fan of mesoamerica has a room themed after his relationship with that specific culture. Also each knick knack has some relationship with one of the tribes. It also has an imaginary scenery of Machu Pichu. Justin Justins room comes with technology from the generation of the21st century. It has every computer & electrical device ever created. Lastly the design come from 21st century designer Signoir Entalily. While it may be rather high tech and modern. Vivianna Coffee Her room is fierce & diva like but still commanding because of her strong personality. Additional Rooms These are rooms that were voted to have by agents. Each room will disappear after the agents have discharged. These are known to be hangouts other then their rooms. *The vote to have two lounges for each gender was a easy vote & then one for everybody was good also. *The pool them was made by because of her love of the outdoors & nature. *The kitchen & bathroom come with the personal rooms. but they do change their appearence to match modern themes.